The Life of Most Hated
by Ragna0011
Summary: Elsword, Raven and Eve, also Ciel are the most wanted criminals in the entire continent. The world hunted them to gain the power of the Raid Bosses. with slight romance in the future. but mostly actions and funny moments. yeah i know i suck at summary. just read it for yourself.
1. Chapter 1 The Rescue and New Comrade

**The Life of Most Hated**

 **Yahoo! Another story again for a new year. Yep I know I haven't finished yet my other story but it'll be temporarily discontinued. I lost the paper where I wrote the full story, so I need more time to recall all the events and scenes that I wrote. Please read this story for the mean time. I cant think a better title so if you have idea, just pm me a better title. Sorry for the grammar errors. I'm not good in English cuz im a Filipino. And… yeah. On to the story. Oh by the way, all the main characters can use all their class's skills. These are only their appearance.**

 **Elsword 19 LK**

 **Eve 19 CN**

 **Raven 25 VC**

 **Ciel 27 DL**

 **Chung 17 DC**

 **Elesis 23 GrM**

 **Other characters appearance will be revealed later.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own elsword. If I do, I'm gonna be rich.**

 **PS: I'm looking forwards to the upcoming anime of Elsword. Idk when though.**

 **The Life of Most Hated**

Night…

Time 10:45…

A man with black long hair was walking towards the big metal door. He was talking to his receiver in his ear.

"Is it really okay if I casually walked in front gate?" he asked.

["Yup, it's okay, I already located 'him' so I will guide you,"] answered a voice from the other side of the receiver.

"You better be. If not, I'll have to turn this prison upside down just to look for 'him', and please don't direct me to where many guards are. We have to make this rescue smooth as possible."

["I won't do that. There's no way I'll direct you to them."]

"I don't know about that. The last time, you made me fight a horde of soldiers just so you can buy a cheap teddy bear."

["How rude! Gummy Bear is not cheap!"]

"You even gave him a name?!" he accidentally shouted his retort making him discovered by the guards.

"Intruder! Sound the alarm! Make everyone ready!" ordered one of the look out. He took out binocular to identify the intruder is.

"This . . . this is bad . . ."

"What? Why?" asked another guard.

"I-it's him! The leader of the Black Crow!"

"Wha-what! Report to the headquarters immediately and call for reinforcements!" a superior ordered. "Why are you here, one of the most wanted people, Raven of the Black Crow!"

"Sir! One of his teammate was held captive here! He must be here to rescue 'him'!"

"Him, huh. Then we should tighten the guard in his cell. Call vice-warden Psy to guard him!"

"Yes sir!"

"Vice-warden Psy might even a match to him. We really need to call reinforcement."

"Tch! They discovered me huh." The intruder clicked his tongue and hurried to break the door. He kicked the big metal door with a "BAM!" and it fell like a piece of plank.

"Eve! Tell me his location now!" he ordered to his radio.

["Roger. He's at underground floor 5, so you have to break through the front to go there."] Eve said while sitting on the control room of the Black Crow ship.

"Copy that. Then send me a map of the prison." Raven said while he slash and dash with his sword.

["Roger that. After I sent this to you, I'll come there and hold them off while you go find 'him'. Give him a slap when you meet him"], Eve replied.

"That's your work right? Do that after we rescue him." Raven chuckled and entered the prison.

"There he is! Shoot him dead!" guards and soldiers shouted and started firing at him barrages of bullets and shells. Some even shot missiles at him.

"You're in my way! Hell fire Gatling!" Raven directed his Nasod Arm towards the enemies and shots grenades at them causing an explosion and destroying their formation. Seeing an opportunity, Raven ran through them looking for stair or elevator.

"There's one." He said as he made way to the elevator. Unfortunately, the door opened showing 10 guards readying their weapon to shoot him. He stopped and threw grenades to the elevator and instantly exploded upon impact, destroying the elevator.

"No choice, I'll take the stairs." He mumbled and decided to randomly open a door looking for stairs.

Outside, explosions and gunshots were heard. The cause? One lady standing in front of the prison gates, firing unlimited bullets against the guards. The prison's thick wall and metal door were down, unable to withstand the explosions fired by the Queen of Destruction.

"Lowly peasants. You dare to stand against me. Your just a commoner. Lunatic Scud!" Eve opened a warp hole in the sky and Nasod blades started to rain from the hole. After that she summoned a different types of Nasod guns firing electrons and bullets towards the prison's main building.

The guards, unable to protect themselves from the barrages, took cover to anything that is sturdy and used as shield but still not enough to keep them alive. After Eve released her hyper active, the front building of the prison is now nothing but a flat ruins.

Inside the building, fifth floor, a certain cell with metal doors chained by metals, a boy in, probably 19 years old, held captive. Both his hands and legs were shackled to the wall. He opened his bloodshot red eyes. His hair is spiky red.

"How noisy. I wonder what's happening outside," he mumbled.

Outside his cell, guards were talking while laughing.

"There is no way he can reach this place."

"Are you really sure? He's the leader of the Black crow you know?"

"Nah. He can't even reach the 3rd floor. We have elites coming here. He will confront them while in 2nd floor or 3rd floor."

"I hope you're right. There's no way I'm gonna fight the boss of the Black Crow. I'll swallow my pride an run for my life."

"Haha! Same here." Laughs was heard to the hallway.

"That's good!" the man inside the cell interjected their conversation.

"What?"

"That's good! You said the leader of the Black Crow right?" he repeated.

"That's right! And there's no way he can reach-" he was interrupted by unwanted sound. The sound of chains being broken. And more importantly, the sound of the falling metal door.

"Ah. Finally out." He said while cracking his neck.

"Y-you! How did you get out!" a guard pointed his spear to him and nervously demanded an answer?

"How? Just as you saw, I kicked the door open. I don't have a key, you know." He casually answered them.

"Prisoner No. 386574, Elsword Sieghart, go back to your cell." A man in forties ordered. He is stout man wearing a circular sunglasses in his face. He walked towards them confidently.

"You . . . what's your name again? You came to see me daily but I seem to not know your name." prisoner No. 386574, Elsword Sieghart asked.

"Me? I'm Psy. The on who holds your punishment daily." Psy answered with a bow.

"Oh its you. The torture person." Elsword pointing a finger at Psy. "would you mind showing me the way out. My friends are here to pick me up."

"Pick me up' you say? No. you're nothing but a bait to lure your leader here."

"Ho~! Bait you say"

"Yes, and this will be your grave too." Psy said as he unsheathed his sword from his waist. "Go report to the warden, a prisoner escaped. Sir Psy restrained him but fought back so I have no choice but to kill him. Go!" PSy ordered to the two guards.

"Oh, you have a nice sword there. Reminds me, do you know where they put my sword is? I kinda want it back."

"Hmp! I'll tell you after you beat me!" and he attacked.

"Fine. I'll play with you for a bit." Elsword answered bored.

Meanwhile, Raven entered the warden's office. He's now at 3rd floor's rest area. He searched the room for important documents that can be used in the future. He opened a drawer a found the list of prisoners. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a certain name.

"I'll go look for Elsword first before this guy." He said and sprinted out of the room. "it's so hard looking for stair. No choice. I'll do the 'Elsword's way'." He said. He fired a high density flame to the flooring, melting it.

"Achoo!" Elsword sneezed. "Maybe someone is talking at my back." He said as he held his enemy by the hand and raised him.

"Is that all you got? You're nothing but bark and no bite, how disappointing." He said as he threw Psy to the wall, bloody and dying.

While Elsword is walking, he heard a sound heading to him. He slightly tilted his head to avoid a bullet fired at him.

"Hasty aren't you. Firing a bullet towards your enemies back, not very cool at all." Elsword said as he turned around. A man in helmet and blue scarf approaching. He wields dual pistol in both hands and a cannon attached in his back.

"Elsword Sieghart. I'll be carrying your assassination." The mysterious boy pointed his guns at him.

"Hoho~. You seem pretty strong unlike that guy. And there's no way I'll stay down when there are guys that after my life. Come on. Entertain me with your life." Elsword said as he took a fighting stance.

A pebble fell from the roof. It feels like eternity before it hits the bottom of the floor. After it hit the floor, both of them attacked each other. Sword hitting metal, gunshots, explosions can now be heard from their fighting.

It took only 10 minutes for them to finish their fight. Elsword stood strong while he look down at his opponent who is crouching on the ground.

"*pant* W-who exactly are you? *pant*" the assassin asked while on the ground. His helmet is totally broken revealing his cream colored hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hmmm. Just an wanted man with a bounty on his head. Well others call us criminals. And 'elites' call us monsters. Your choice to what you call me." Elsword answered.

"Guh! Monsters huh, you fit that name. Summoning swords out of thin air is not a human can do." The assassin argued back.

"Suit yourself," Elsword said. A footstep is approaching them again. But this time, the sound looks like in a hurry.

"Oh. He's here." Elsword said looking to the direction where the footsteps were coming.

The assassin also looked towards that direction. He widen his eyes when he saw who is coming. It's none other than the leader of Black Crow.

"Yo Raven! Took your time coming here huh." Elsword waved at him.

"Elsword. Looks like your okay." Raven answered back. "And this is?" he looked down to the assassin.

"Some assassin that wanted my head. Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"C-Chung . . . Seiker."

"The crown prince of Hamel huh. Anyways, let's go. We have to get out of here before she destroys everyting." Raven said.

"You're not going to finish me?!" Chung shouted at them.

"Say that when you become strong to fight against us kid. You're now even worth our time." Raven said coldly.

"He's right. If you want to fight me one more time, you have to join the Elites first. They're the only ones that can fight us evenly. Until then, I'll fight you seriously." Elsword said and they left Chung alone.

Outside the prison, keeping the guards was busy. But not destroying the place wasn't easy. Eve's stuck playing with the guards. She's standing straightly while here servants fights the guards. She summoned here three loyal servants, Oberon, Ophelia and Ferdinand. Their orders was to keep the guards busy while not destroying the whole place.

"They're so slow. When they get here, I'll give an earful scolding." Eve said to herself.

"You're really worried about him huh." A mysterious voice heard from her back. She quickly turned around and kicked to whoever startled her. Her kick were blocked by two hands supported each other. Even if blocked, the strength still threw the owner of mysterious voice slid away.

"Proto. . ." Eve scowled at the attacker.

"Correct. I'm so glad you didn't forget about me . . . big sister." Proto said. Proto is wearing black clothes and skirt. She's also wearing black boots extended to her legs.

"If you're here, then that means they contacted the headquarters for back up huh." Eve snickered at her.

"Yes. Oh. And Apple is also here too, but she will arrive later. She really wants to see her big sis as well." Proto smiled and glared at Eve.

"I wanted to see her too, but the situation doesn't approve it." Eve made fighting stance with her drones, Moby and Remy.

"Then I'll keep you here until she arrives." Proto also took stance and they clashed.

Inside the prison, Raven and Elsword were running looking for a certain room.

"Hey Raven, where "Hey Raven, where are we going? The exit is that way." Elsword complained.

"Were going to meet a new comrade." Raven said. Elsword has a question mark floating above his head. "It's here."

They stopped to a rather suspicious room. Very suspicious because it had many talismans and seals embedded to the door.

"What an ugly looking door." Elsword said.

"You're one to talk. Your room is worse than this."

"Ehh? No way!"

Raven opened the door slowly revealing a man with white hair. His eyes are blue. He looked at them suspiciously.

"Who are you. What do you want." It's not a question but a statement.

"I'm Raven. This one is Elsword."

"Yo!" Elsword raised his hand.

"So? What do you want?" he repeated but this time, a question.

"Do you want to leave here?" Raven asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Get to your point."

"We will set you free, but you will work together with us." Raven said.

"So, in other words, you want me to become your underling?"

"No. I told you right? Work together with us in exchange of setting you free."

". . ."

"There's no force labor. The food is also provided, depends on your taste."

"Do you have a kitchen?"

"yeah, he have."

"Deal. I'll join you, in exchange, let me cook whatever I want." He said. "I'm Ciel, a Dreadlord."

"Nice to meet you Ciel. Welcome to our Organization." Raven said as he removed Ciel's chains and shackles.

"Nice to meet you! I'm looking forward to your cooking!" Elsword said smiling brightly.

"Yeah. But don't hope too much."

Outside, the fight between Eve and Proto is still ongoing. Proto's clothes is now tattered caused by Nasod blades.

"Give it up, Proto. You cannot defeat me." Eve said. Here Queen's Throne is active and she's floating in the air. While Proto is on her knees.

"Shut up! I'll never accept that you're stronger than me! Atomic Blaster!" Proto summoned a nasod gun and fired at Eve.

Eve swiftly evaded and landed on top Proto with 3 nasod blades surrounding her. She grabbed Proto's foot and threw her upwards.

"Atomic Blaster!" Eve summoned a nasod gun and fired towards Proto.

"Hornet Sting! Explosion!" Eve fired a miniature missile and exploded upon impact.

"Iron Scraps!" Eve finished the fight by gathering pointy metals and released in all direction.

Proto fell again with wounds in all over her body.

"Even though you joined the Elites doesn't mean you're stronger than me."

The fight ended with Eve as victorious.

"Eve!" she heard someone calling at her. She turned around to see Elsword waving his hand while running.

"Elsword. . ." she said with slight blush on her cheeks. She shook her head to dismiss the emotion and also ran to approach them.

"Eve!" Elsword said again now with open arms ready to hug Eve but- *SLAP*

Instead of hug, he received a super strong bitch slap from Eve. Elsword rolled on the ground 3 times.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Elsword shouted at Eve. His hand is in his stinging cheek.

"For getting caught." Eve approached Elsword. Elsword closed his eyes afraid of getting slapped again but instead of slap, Eve hugged him.

"Eve?" Elsword said confused to Eve's sudden action.

"Don't make me worry about you, idiot." Eve said still hugging Elsword tightly.

"Err. Sorry to interrupt but can we go now? I don't want to stay longer and clash against Elites." Raven said picking Eve by her back collar.

"Are they lovers?" Ciel asked.

"Yes."

"No."

"Not yet."

Elsword, Eve and Raven answered simultaneously. Ciel now has a confused face.

"Which exactly is it?" Ciel asked again but he get the same answers.

"So, Elsword has a girlfriend now huh." a familiar voice heard above them.

They looked up to see 5 Elites n a tree. Edan, Lowe, Apple, Amelia and . . . Elesis. The one who spoke was Elesis, Elsword's older sister.

"Yo, Elesis. Long time no see. When was the last time we saw each other? Since you left me alone?" Elsword glared at Elesis.

" . . . Elsword . . . come back to me Elsword." Elesis said with very sorrowful eyes.

"No. Until I kill our parent's murderer, I won't stop. Even if the world turns against me." Elsword answered with dedicated eyes.

"Look, why don't you four just surrender and come with us, eh?" Edan demanded.

"Sure. I'll be glad going with you." Raven said now his nasod arm flaring.

"If you can defeat us, that is." Eve said summoning her three faithful servants.

"There's no way I'm gonna go back inside the prison." Ciel said.

"It's decided then." Edan closed his eyes and opened again with murderous intent.

"IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" they all shouted and attacked each in random directions.

If you let your guard down, you're dead. That's why everyone released their hyper actives.

"Lunatic Skud!"

"Extreme Blade!"

"Shooter Destiny!"

"Code: Thunderbolt!"

"Burning Buster!"

"Decent Darkness!"

"Blade Rain!"

"Gigantic Slash!"

Different hyper actives clashed against each other. Each one is so powerful that can even destroy a whole building.

After a too many hits, and sword clashes, they arrived to a stalemate. Everyone was exhausted. Releasing a hyper active skills makes large strains to the body, well except Eve, Raven and Elsword who are considered to be monsters. They look tires but not as much as tired as the Elites.

"Wow. You really survived those attacks huh." Elsword said amazed by the Elites sturdiness.

"But this ends now." Eve said. She raised her right hand in the sky and shouted a one very dangerous word. A word than can shook an entire continent and feared by Kings and world leaders.

"ELTRION!"

With one command. The sky opened and a massively gigantic robot appeared. The one why she was called a monster. She can summon and command the sky's guardian: Eltrion.

"You're kidding, right?" Amelia spoke these words with fear in her voice.

"So this is why she's called Queen of Destruction." Lowe answered finally understands the real meaning in those titles.

"Eve! Are you trying to kill us too?!" Elsword and Raven shouted. Ciel just stood there with 'are-you-kidding' face.

"Then stay out of the way." Eve said flatly. "don't worry, even if they hit by laser, they won't die . . . probably." After saying that, Eltrion charged its lasers on its head and shot towards the elites.

The explosion was so big that the area was wiped out.

"You over did it." Raven said.

"As long as we can go, it doesn't matter." Ciel said.

"Goodbye, sis. I hope we won't see each other again." Elsword said and turned around to walk away.

"Raven, you better have ingredients. I'll make chocolate cakes today." Ciel said.

"Yes, yes. I'll let my men go buy ingredients."

"Chocolate cake…" Elsword and Eve said with sparkling eyes while slightly drooling.

Meanwhile, the elites were somewhat safe. They only got slight burns.

"Damn them. Next time I'll definitely catch them." Edan declared.

"But we need to get stronger first. I don't know how they became so strong but that story is for next time." Lowe said. They all nodded.

"oh so you want to become strong?" a mysterious voice again.

They all look towards the source. A masked man, white hair, with black cloak. He has chain and locks around him.

"I'm Glave. Nice to meet you all. No need to introduce yourselves that I already know everyone." He chuckled. "So . . . you wanted to become strong? Then let me do the pleasure to make you strong." He chuckled again.


	2. Chapter 2 The Red Head

**The Life of Most Hated**

 **AN: here's an update. Sorry it took so long. Sorry for any wrong grammar usage and for my lack of vocabularies.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword. Only the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Red Head**

It's been 2 hours since the rescue of Elsword. All crew members were gathered in one large room. There was an order to gather everyone in one place. It was noisy caused by talking and asking why they were gathered. They were lined and positioned by their corresponding rank.

The large automatic metal door opened making them silent and saluted.

Raven entered the room followed by the Mistress of Destruction, Eve. Next who entered was The Fool, Elsword. Well, he apparently was getting dragged by Eve by his collar refusing to go on stage. He's still in his prisoner uniform by the way. Next who entered the spacious room was unknown to them. A tall man with white hair with small portion that was dyed blue. He's also wearing prisoner uniform.

Raven signaled them relax. His 2nd in command handed him a nasod megaphone.

"Good- *Piiiiiiiiiiiiii!*shake*shake*smack*smack*"

Too bad the megaphone acted up. Raven glared at his 2nd in command making him flinch and shook his head. He threw the megaphone to his back and decided to just talk using his own voice volume.

"Good job supporting our mission men! Together, we had successfully rescued Elsword!"

"YEAH!"

"And tonight, wait, what time is it?" Raven asked Eve.

"4: 48 AM. It's already dawn." Eve answered.

"Oh thanks. This time! We will be having our new member! He's considered as the best assassin before he was captured!" Raven continued. He motioned Ciel to come over.

"Meet Ciel! The Dreadlord!"

"Yo. How you doing. Hope we get along well." Ciel waved at them.

"What? A guy?"

"I thought it's a girl."

"Dude, aren't you listening to Captain's speech? He said 'he', not 'she'."

"Oh right, so there still no one to be placed on the kitchen huh. How disappointing."

"Yeah, I'm tired eating instant food at the cafeteria."

Ciel heard them so he cleared his throat and continued his introduction.

"Don't worry, I'm good at cooking. My level should be at 5 star hotel's chef."

"""WHAT!""" they all shouted. Eve and Elsword's mouth left open. Now they're thinking what food will they be eating.

"Please treat us properly! And we're all looking forward to your cooking!" they bowed at Ciel.

"Oi, don't say that. You're embarrassing me as your Captain!" Raven scolded them.

"We're sorry Captain!"

"Good. Now go back to your posts! Let's return to the headquarter!"

"Sir!" they all saluted and left the room.

Raven showed Ciel his room. He wanted to show him more around but they needed to rest first because of fatigue from fighting the elites. So they all retired to their own rooms and slept.

Well, except Elsword. He instantly opened his game and played. He had missed it when he was captured.

"I need to keep up the new updates and new games." He said and started playing.

After a while, he finished the game. He stood up and stretched his body.

"That was food. Now time to sleep. It's still-" his eyes widen when he saw the clock. It says 8:45. It means it's already morning. It means breakfast time is almost over. It means he's gonna miss Ciel's first cooking.

"Crap!" he quickly changed his clothes. Wearing red t-shirt with white lining, and black pants, he rushed out from his room and ran towards the cafeteria.

In the hallway, he peered at the window. Outside, he can saw buildings and houses. They're almost there to the headquarter.

"Is there some food left?!" he shouted at the cafeteria as he slammed open the door.

"Elsword, the first thing you say is good morning." Raven corrected him. "The crew already ate, but Ciel said he'll prepare special menus for the three of us." He said as he sip on his coffee.

"Is that so? I'm so glad I'm not late yet." Elsword sighed in relief.

"And?" Raven raised an eyebrow at Elsword.

"A-and, Good morning."

"Good morning." Ciel greeted back.

"Good. You must learn proper manners." Raven nodded.

"Hmp. Strict old man." Elsword mumbled.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"No. Nothing. Nothing at all. Oh, right, I'm gonna call Eve." Elsword said and went to Eve's room.

"They really close huh." Ciel said while at the kitchen.

"You think so? I think they're not." Raven answered back.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Raven said as he smiled. Ciel look confused at Raven's words.

Suddenly they heard an explosion followed by a shout "ELSWORD! YOU SHOULD LEARN TO KNOCK FIRST!" followed by "I'M SORRRRRRYYYYYYY~~~!"

"Told ya." Raven said calmly.

"Sh-should we leave them like that?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah, that's their daily routine so leave them be."

"Oh, okay."

Let's look back at the time for a bit.

When Elsword left the cafeteria, he walked straight to Eve's room. Because he was walking while thinking about food, he opened her door as if it is his own room.

"Hey Eve. It's breakfast-" he stopped talking and his eyes widen.

Inside he saw Eve with her undergarments only. She just finished taking a bath and now getting dressed. Though her face is stoic, her cheeks instantly went red. She slightly lowered her head to hide her furious eyes.

"W-w-w-w-" she can't let out the words she want to say.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you're in the middle of changing." He said as he hid his red face.

He tried to walk out but unfortunately, he stepped at Moby, Eve's black drone, causing him to stumble back towards Eve. They both fell at Eve's bed. Elsword was in top of Eve and his head is on her chest.

"Wha-" is all Eve can say.

He quickly got up and backed away to the window when he realized their position. He's dead. Yup. He's dead.

"Elsword. . ." He paled now thinking what will gonna happen to him.

"Y-Y- ELSWORD! YOU SHOULD LEARN TO KNOCK FIRST!" Eve snapped and fired Giga Stream at Elsword.

There was a loud crash and Elsword fell from the ship down to the town below them.

"I'M SORRRRRRYYYYYYY~~~!" he apologized while falling with tears in his eyes.

"So that was what happened?" Raven asked again at Eve.

They're now eating breakfast made by Ciel. You're free to think what is their meal.

"Yes." Eve answered, still with pink cheeks.

"I thought you're teaching him good manners. Why didn't he learn anything at all?" Eve is now questioning Raven.

"Hey, being a captain doesn't mean I have to take responsibility of teaching him."

"You're the one who found him. You teach him."

"You . . . you should teach him some too. Aren't you born in a noble family?"

"So what? And if I teach him, I would modify his body so he can only follow my orders, you want that?"

"That would be bad. . ." Raven gave up on convincing Eve to teach Elsword some manners.

Ciel sweat dropped and just listened to their weird conversation.

"So what should we do?" Ciel asked them.

"About teaching Elsword?" Raven asked.

"No, I mean yes, that too. But shouldn't we look for Elsword by now? And is he okay? We're really high from the ground you know?" Ciel asked them.

"Eve, go look for him." Raven stated.

"Why should I? He wouldn't die just from that fall. I'm sure he's okay." Eve retorted back.

"I know he wouldn't die from that. But what if he got lost down there? Isn't that more troublesome?"

". . . You're right. That guy is a walking disaster. We better recover him. But let me finish my breakfast first." Eve said and she continued eating.

"I'll leave it to you." Raven said.

Ciel went to the kitchen and brought back a chocolate cake.

"…" Eve and Raven stared at the cake.

"After we finish eating this . . ." Eve said.

"Yeah. That's right. After this." Raven nodded and they began to eat the cake.

At the ground, Elsword walked out from the lake. He's all wet.

"Good thing I fell to the water. If it's concrete, I could've died, probably." Elsword said as he removed his shirt and casted fire rune to dry it and also to dry his body.

*GUuuu* "Ahhhh. I'm hungry. I wonder if there's food stall around here, or a café. A family restaurant would be better." He said looking around for nearby restaurant.

He walked around the park for a bit. Watching the parents and their kids play catch ball.

"Okay Ram. Catch this!" the father threw the ball to his son. His son caught the ball but fell to his knees.

"I caught it Dad!" said the boy cheery.

"Good boy son! Now throw it back at me."

"Yes!"

As Elsword watch the two play, he ponders himself about his parents.

'I already forgot their faces.' He thought and smiled bitterly.

" _Elsword! Hide there with your sister!" a tall man with spiky red hair told him._

" _But Dad, what about you?" asked a small boy probably 5 years old with red hair also._

" _Me and Mom will be okay. Trust me." The man reassured the boy._

" _But-" he's about to say something but he was dragged away by a girl older than him._

" _Come on. We have to do what Father says!"_

" _No! I don't want to! Father!" he called out to his parents._

" _It's okay now, my boy. It's okay. We'll come back for you." His mother kissed his forehead. The boy started to tear up._

" _No matter what happens, live okay?" his mother also started tearing up as she hugged her children once more, for the last time of her life._

" _Mom . . . don't die please." Pleaded the young girl._

" _Hey. Who do you think we are? We're the most powerful couple in this country! No one can kill us." Her mother smiled at them._

" _Alisa! Come on! The car is ready!" the red haired man called out to them._

" _Yes! Coming!" she answered back._

 _They put the boy and the girl inside the car and instructed the driver to take them away somewhere safe. They looked to their children last time._

" _Take care of your brother now, young lady. I know the both of you have tremendous power inside you. If you happen to awaken it, use them for good."_

" _Father . . ."_

" _And Elsword, don't go around beating your friends anymore okay? You need them. Be a good boy. Elesis, don't play pranks on your brother anymore." She can't hold back her tears and cried._

" _We love you, Elsword, Elesis. Please live." She said then turned her back to them._

" _Go!" said the man and the driver drove as fast as he can._

" _Mom! Dad!" cried the little boy. His sister held him tightly refusing to let him go._

 _After a few days, their driver took them back to their mansion, as per the young lady's request._

 _They wandered there. Their house was taken down. Now only debris and broken picture frames can be seen. They also saw unknown numbers of swords and weapons scattered everywhere._

" _Where's mom and dad?" asked the boy. His sister shook her head._

" _hey, where are they?"_

" _I DON'T KNOW!" she shouted at him. "I don't know." She repeated but in more calm tone._

" _Young Miss! I found this letter!" their driver called out to them._

" _what it says?" she asked._

" _I don't know, but you should read it."_

 _She opened the envelope and read the letter. Her brother walked towards them._

 _Dear Elesis and Elsword,_

 _If you're reading this letter, means we're already gone. Im sorry for leaving you. I know you're confused why the government attacked the savior of the country. To tell you the truth, they're afraid of our power, our bloodline, that's why they decided to built us this mansion away from the city, so they can attack us without alarming the environment. But that's not only the reason. I know you know the legend of the Ancient Dragon of Greed right? That's the main reason they wanted us to disappear. Don't be alarmed what I am going to tell you. The Dragon of Greed is our ancestor, the beginning of the Seighart family. From the records, our ancestor fought the Dragon and killed it, but when he's about to deliver the final blow, the Dragon casted a magic. And after it dies, the dragon's spirit entered the body of its opponent, none other our ancestor. That's the beginning of the curse we're carrying. And the worst is, the Dragon of Greed, Perkisas, is sleeping inside of Elsword…_

 _Elesis gasped to what she's reading. She looked at her brother who is still looking around._

 _…that is why the government wanted him killed. They also informed us to kill our own son but we refused resulting a full raid against us. Don't worry, we won't let them touch you and kill you. In order to protect yourselves, we prepared weapons for the both of you. It is inside the basement. The door to the left. There is a hand scanner there. It can only be opened by your and Elsword's hand prints. In case you don't know, the driver knows where it is. We entrusted that to him. We'll leave the rest to you. We really love you and your brother._

 _-Elsculd & Alisa_

 _After she read the letter silently, she didn't notice her tears flowing. Her brother looked at her confused._

" _What's wrong Sis?" he asked._

" _No. nothing. It's nothing." She answered as he hugged him._

" _Hey, can you show the hidden door to us?" Elesis said to their butler._

" _Of course milady. This way please." He led the way. Elesis and Elsword followed suit._

 _They walked down to the basement and to the front of the metal door._

" _Here it is." Said their driver._

" _Thanks." She put her hand the scanner. After that, the door opened revealing a large sword, probably two times bigger than her. The label says, Sword of Relics. Next to the big claymore is a sword with chain and talismans wrapping it. The label says, Conwell._

 _She touched the claymore and upon touching it, the sword glowed and was resized to her own fitting. She touched the other sword but repelled her with a spark._

" _Elesis! Are you okay?" her brother asked her worryingly._

" _Yeah, I'm okay. You should touch it Elsword. Mom and Dad left it for us."_

" _Okay." He touched the sword and the sword vibrated wildly. The chain snapped and the talisman was burnt. And after that, the sword disappeared in thin light._

" _Wha-" Elesis deadpanned._

" _Where did it go?" asked Elsword._

" _I don't know." She answered._

" _Now I witnessed the releasing of the two ancient weapons. My work here is done." Said their driver._

" _What do you mean by that?" asked Elesis._

" _The truth is, I'm neither a person nor human. I'm just a familiar created by your mother." He answered._

" _Elaborate." Elesis said. He smiled kindly at them._

" _Now that master is not here anymore, and she even cut our connection so I can go to her to help them, I'm only relying on my life force to maintain my physical appearance. Now that master's will have been fulfilled, I will now also disappear from this world." He said walking close to them._

 _He hugged them tightly as if they were his children._

" _Take care now master Elesis and master Elsword." He said as he smiled and disappears._

" _Don't cry Elsword. He just fulfilled his mission given to him." Said Elesis as he pat the head of her brother._

" _Now, for the time being, let's look anything valuable we can find."_

" _Yes." Elsword answered as he wipe his tears._

 _They both don't know that the sword that disappears had merged to Elsword._

"Heh, memories of the past." Elsword said as he shook his head from remembering the past.

"Not cool at all. Just remembering it makes my anger rise." He said.

He left the park and walk around the town of Elder, looking for a restaurant. While walking in an empty ally, he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Okay, you punks! I know you're there. You better come out now!" Elsword said.

Numerous number of men stepped out from the shadows.

"You even noticed us even from a top class hiding ability. You really are a real deal." A man in black said.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? Even if I don't want to notice you, you're killing intent reveals your position."

"Hmp. Don't worry, we will have your head and claim the bounty above it."

"Bounty hunters . . ." he shook his head. "Alright! I'll play with you for a bit. I need to eat breakfast soon so I'll finish this in a moment."

"Is that so? Then we'll finish this before you even know it."

They made stances and attacked Elsword all at once. Elsword didn't even lift a finger; all his opponents fell flat to the ground.

"Weak. Too weak. You couldn't even made 5 steps." He said.

"H-How. . ."

"Hmm? How? Let's just say. . . my sword will attack automatically if someone tries to attack me." Elsword answered.

". . . sword . . .? I didn't see you holding a sword."

"Oh, that? I'm not holding it, I'm summoning it." Elsword said as 3 swords appeared in his back.

"To think we will be defeated so easily . . . we . . . failed..." he said as he fell unconscious.

"Don't worry, I didn't hit any vital parts, you'll leave. When you do, come fight me again." Elsword said as he left the scene.

When he's about to walk to a corner, he bumped onto someone, someone short with lilac hair.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Elsword asked. He extended his hand to offer help.

"No. I'm okay. I'm sorry too. I'm not looking so I'm so-!" the sentence was cut off. She was staring at a deep red eyes looking down at her. The eyes was full of sadness and somewhat darkness.

"Is something in my face?" Elsword asked as he touched his face using his free hand.

"N-no. Sorry." She answered back. She took Elsword's hand and stood up.

"Thank you." She said grateful.

"You're welcome." He smiled brightly at him. She blushed a bit.

"I-I should be going now. Bye!" she said and she rushed off.

"Hey! You forgot your wallet!" Elsword shouted but she couldn't hear it anymore.

He picked up her wallet and opened it. Yep, he doesn't know proper manners or about privacy.

Without permission, he looked inside.

"Whoa! She's rich!" he awed at the amount of money inside. He also looked at her identity card so he can return it later, I hope.

"Hmm. Let's see . . . her name is . . .Aisha Glenstid of Elder Private High School? She's a student? I have to return this as soon as possible. She might need it."

When he's about to follow her, he's stomach grumbled saying they wants to eat.

"She can wait. I need to fill my stomach first." He said as he walked to a different direction.

Luckily he found a restaurant before he dies. He ate until he's full. No, he didn't use the money inside the wallet. He has no manners but he has respect.

He checked the time. 10: 24 AM.

'Might be a good time to go and return this to her.' He thought as he walked out. Yes, he paid the bill with his own money.

He don't need any help or ask direction. He can just follow her scent from earlier. Like hound dog, he walked around the town until he made it to his destination.

In front of him is a very large building. Probably as big as the prison he was held in.

"So biggg!" he shouted in astonishment.

"Hey! You there! What is your business here!" asked the guards

"Eh? Oh! I'm here to give a wallet that . . ." he thought for a reason ". . .my cousin left behind."

"And you cousin's name is?"

"Aisha. Aisha Glenstid." He said as he recalls the name he read inside.

"Then please go on." The guards said and they left him alone.

'What the-! So easy going!' he thought as he walked inside.

He entered through the front door as if he was also a student, minus the clothes.

What he sees widen his eyes. The inside is more amazing then outside. The main hall was wide and a big ass chandelier was hanging on top. There were two curved stairs that separated each wing. He has the urge to climb the stairs and slide down through the railings. But for now, he needs to find the girl. That was his main reason why he was here to begin with. He can't follow her scent anymore caused by too many fragrances inside the building. He can't determine which is which.

No choice, he'll need to ask someone to show him to where she is.

At the same time, Aisha was weeping on top of the table. Her friend Echo is with her.

"Come on Aisha, stop crying. You'll find it eventually." Said the petite girl.

"But my allowance for whole month was there. How should I survive the month without money?" Aisha said, still with teary eyes.

"What about your part time work?"

"My pay day is still at the end of the month." She answered. Aisha looked at Echo with puppy eyes.

"That look. No, no, no. I won't share my allowance. It was barely enough for me." Echo declined.

"Stingy!"

While they were talking, a girl from different class called to them.

"Miss Aisha! Someone is looking for you! And a hot one!" she said while blushing.

"Yo Aisha!" Elsword waved at her.

Aisha looked confused. She doesn't know this guy. Nope. Not at all. So why does he knows her?

 **AN: and…cut! Wow that was long. I have nothing to say. Oh yeah, sorry for the late update, been busy leveling up my Blade Master. And my Void Princess really needs SD set. The new update for Raven and Aisha is so OP. cancer in PVE and more cancer in PVP. Specially the Elemental Masters. Spamming magic missile and running away. Damn so hard to catch. Not that I hate them anyway.**

 **And so our new character in the story is, probably the main heroine, nope, I'm still thinking about it, it's Aisha! Our favorite Tsundere female character!**

 **Aisha – 16**

 **Appearance : Elemental Master**

 **Side note: remember, their class is only their appearance. They can use each character's class' skills. So don't be surprised. Thanks for reading until nextime.**


	3. Chapter 3 Stalking Someone? Wear Sunglas

**The Life of Most Hated**

 **AN: yes! I updated! I don't know how long I took but finally! Sorry for the typo and grammar errors. Enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword. Only the story.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Stalking Someone? Wear Sunglasses**

Morning before Elsword was blown to the ground.

Eve just finished her shower. She turned off the shower, wrapped herself of bath towel and got out of the bathroom. She walked to her closet to prepare her casual clothes. She picked a sleeveless white shirt with a hood and some black long pants. Of course she also picked her underwear for the day. A snow white pair of undies. I won't tell you her size, she might kill me. She threw her clothes to her bed. Well, her room composed of some stuff toys, hand knitted I might tell you, and some tools scattered around, but not in the way. Moby and Remy were on standby mode.

Eve took out a hair blower from her cosmetics drawer, turned it on, and dries her hair. Yep, the blower doesn't need electricity, weird right? Well you're weirder if you think it's weird. Anyway, after drying her hair, she walked to her bed to put on her clothes. While putting on her underwear, she looked down to her own breast and sighed. Don't worry Eve, they'll grow soon. When she's about to put her black pants on, her room door swung open revealing a red head.

"Hey Eve! It's breakfa-!" Elsword stopped from half finishing his sentence.

Eve also stopped her movement. She stared back at Elsword also analyzing the situation. Her face went red because of embarrassment of anger mixed together. She slightly lowered her head.

"W-w-w-w-w-" somehow she can't say a word she wants.

"I-i-i- I'm sorry! I didn't know you're in the middle of changing!" Elsword said as he hid his red face.

Elsword turned around to walk away but he stepped on Moby sleeping on the floor causing him to stumble backwards towards Eve. Elsword fell on top of Eve. His head on top of her breasts.

"Wha-" is all she can muster.

Elsword quickly stood up and apologized. He backed away to her window.

"Elsword…" she stood up, still facing down. And in swift skill, she fired Giga Stream at him.

"Y-Y- ELSWORD! YOU SHOULD LEARN TO KNOCK FIRST!" she shouted and fired her skill.

"I'M SORRRRRYYYYYYY~~~~~!" Elsword fell down from the ship with tears in his eyes.

Eve, still flustered, held her left hand to her body. After analyzing, she's also at fault; she forgot to lock her door. She put on her clothes and went to the cafeteria as if nothing's happened.

After arriving at the cafeteria, she saw Raven sipping coffee. Oberon is helping Ciel in the kitchen while Ophelia is tidying up the table for Eve.

"Good morning Eve," greeted Raven.

"Good morning too, Raven." She greeted back.

"Good morning Miss Eve, I'll prepare your morning tea right away." Said Ophelia and went to the kitchen.

"You should take it easy sometimes." Raven said starting a conversation.

Eve already knows the direction of their talk so she just went with the flow.

"I know, but it was his fault this time." She said sitting on a chair.

Raven chuckled and sips his coffee again. After putting down the cup, he put together his hands under his chin at looked at Eve.

"So? What happened this time?"

"Hmph! He entered my room without knocking." Eve said putting her right hand under her chin acting as support and glanced away.

"Only that and you blew him away?" Raven asked again amused.

"He . . . –" realizing what about she's going to say, her face turned red again. Knowing Raven will pester her to tell him more. She gave up and told him everything what happened.

Raven laughed at her story. She glared at him with 'laugh and you're dead' glare.

"So that was what happened?" Raven said. They're now eating breakfast together with Ciel.

After their breakfast, she was tasked to recover the read head idiot.

 _Why do I have to do this?_ She thought. Already knowing the answer, she put on her goggles and glided down from the ship to the ground below with the help of Moby and Remy, her drones.

Oberon volunteered but that will only add another lost person. Ciel also offered help but after he baked everyone on the ship's crews a cake. "I'll follow you after wards to buy some ingredients" is what he said and begun baking.

After landing on the ground, she pondered how will she find him. She took out some equipment from her weapon storage and began her search.

"No hints. For now, I should be able to track him using his magical energy." She said and took out a radar. The radar instantly showed his position.

"This way, huh." She said, and she followed.

She found him quickly, but she also detected other magical energy other than him. There were many of them but got disposed in a matter of minutes.

 _Not holding back at usual._ She thought and began to approach his direction. When she's about to call him, he bumped to a girl. A girl with lilac hair. Her eyebrows twitches but doesn't know the reason why. The girl fell down and Elsword offered a hand. The girl stared at Elsword's face for a moment.

Eve can feel a vein popping out on her head when she saw Elsword smiled sweetly towards the girl. She hid behind a tree when she noticed Elsword turned to her. Fortunately he didn't notice her, probably.

After the girl ran off, she felt relieved. Weird, why does she felt relieved? She doesn't know herself.

She observed Elsword walking aimlessly from a distance. He must be looking for a restaurant to eat. She smiled lightly when he saw him scratching the back of his head, he must be lost. She can't take it anymore. She has to meet him now. When she's about to do so, Elsword approached a girl with lime hair. She can't hear their conversation. Probably, Elsword asking directions. After that, they walked in a different direction.

Elsword found himself a restaurant and went inside quickly. Knowing she can't follow him inside, she went to the adjacent book store. She knows well that Elsword eats a lot, so she browsed the book store for a bit. She bought quite a bit of books. She paid to the counter and put the books in her weapon storage portal.

After buying her book, she went outside. Elsword is not done eating yet so she decided to look around a bit. She found an accessory store. Curios, she went inside and mesmerized by different kind of accessories. But there's one thing that caught her eyes, a hairclip with letters in it. She decided to buy one with letter E representing the initial letter of her name. She also bought sunglasses for disguise. While trying on the sunglass, she saw Elsword passed by the window so she hid herself by sitting down. When Elsword passed the store, she followed him again.

Somehow, he's going to the direction here he met the strange girl with purple hair. Again, she felt a bit . . . angry. That's why she's following him silently. They arrived to a glorious building. The gate was stylish and the building is beautifully built. It's an academy. Elsword was standing in front of the gate when a guard stopped him. They talked for a bit then Elsword gained permission to enter. She wondered what he told them.

She followed him inside. She used cloaking skill to hide her body and presence from others. When she arrived inside, she felt nostalgic. She used to go to this academy too, but because she's a genius, she graduated earlier than the others.

She again followed Elsword who is looking around with amazement in his eyes. Eve snickered a bit. This is nothing compared to my former mansion she thought.

 _Elsword seems lost again. What is he doing here exactly?_ Eve thought. Eve peeked at a nearby classroom and saw students eating their lunch. _Is it lunch time?_

Elsword, unable to find his target decided to ask a student.

"Excuse me miss. Where can I find Aisha Glenstid?" he asked.

 _Aisha? Is that the name of the girl this morning?_ Eve thought as she continued to eavesdrop.

"Oh! Are you perhaps an acquaintance of Miss Aisha?"

"Well, yeah. Something like that. So, where is she?"

"She's at the cafeteria right now for lunch. I can you show you to her if it's okay with you?"

"Oh really! That will be great!" he said smiling brightly making the girl to blush.

Again, Eve felt angry again. _Womanizer_ she thought.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, the girl called the girl named Aisha Glenstid. He saw Elsword waving to the girl.

"Yo Aisha!" Elsword called out.

While Echo and Aisha were talking, a strange guy called to her.

"Who's that? Someone you know?" Echo asked.

"No? I don't know him." Aisha answered. His face looks familiar. Then it hit her.

"AAHHH! It's you!" she pointed at Elsword and swiftly walked to him.

"You, what're you doing here? How did you enter?"

"Calm down, calm down girl, and to answer your questions, I entered from the front gate and I'm here to return this to you. This is yours right?" he said as he took out a familiar wallet and handed it to Aisha.

"Th-th-this is, MY WALLET?!" Exclaimed Aisha.

"Yup, it really is yours. And before you suspect me of something, you dropped this when you bumped to me this morning."

"Really? You didn't snatch it from my bag?" Aisha eyed him suspiciously.

"Of course not! If that was my intention from the start, I won't be bothered to return this to you, right?" Elsword explained while waving his hands.

"Point taken. So, shall I reward you or something for returning this?" she asked sincerely.

"Hmm well, I did peek inside it but if you want to reward me, show me around this school! It's so big that I almost got lost." Elsword said while grinning making the surrounding girls blush.

 _Almost get lost? No, you got lost!_ Eve thought again.

"Well, I can do that, but next time, don't go peeking someone's wallet, okay?" Aisha scolded him.

Elsword scratched his head while apologizing.

"I'll go get some bread so you wait here." Aisha said and went to buy bread.

"Yahoo~ are you friends with Aisha?" asked a petite girl with silver hair tied by ponytail. She has lollipop on her mouth.

"Hmm? Oh, well, yeah. We just became friends." Elsword answered.

"I'm back. Now, shall we go?" Aisha said.

They went to various rooms unknown to Elsword. Unable to contain his excitement, he ran around like a child without leash. He opened rooms without knocking. He even opened a girl's locker room and random things were thrown at him.

What surprised Aisha was the things that were thrown were dodged gracefully and some even caught by his hands. Echo is also surprised by his reflex.

Elsword put the things he caught on the floor and *zoom* ran away for his life. Aisha and Echo caught up to him while laughing.

"Hey! It wasn't on purpose alright? Don't misunderstand things!" Elsword said defending himself from the blame.

"Yeah right, it wasn't on purpose he said. Ahaha!" Aisha laughed.

"It clearly says there 'Girl's Locker Room', how come you entered it? Are you stupid?" Echo asked while wiping a tear in her eyes.

"Well sorry from being stupid, okay?" Elsword said remembering what happened this morning again Eve firing him Giga Stream. He shook his head trying to forget that.

"Hmm? What's wrong? Did you hit your head?" Aisha asked.

"No, it's just. What just happened was happened also this morning." He said blurting out what he want to forget.

"Ho~? What happened?" Aisha asked curiously.

"I entered the room of my colleague while she's changing and got me blasted down here."

"Ahahaha! What's that! You must be a lucky pervert!" Echo and Aisha laughed together.

While Eve is stal-, watching them, she has the urge to fire a taser at Elsword but endured it.

After their happy moments, they went to the training ground to watch students training.

Elsword was surprised that they even have fighting class in this school. Aisha explained to him that they were given missions as practice for future wars and others. When he's about to ask what kind of missions, he was interrupted by cheering of girls from the practice area. _There must be a battle going on_ he thought.

They walked closely to the arena. Two guys were fighting. One with brown hair with chained blade as weapon and the other was blond hair with weird . . . ears? His weapons are dual pistol.

"The guy with blond hair is Chung. He's the best fighter in this school. He even surpassed our seniors." Aisha explained to him.

"Heh~ he's quite good . . ." Elsword murmured to himself.

After exchanging skills and blows, Chung won. He didn't doesn't have any scratch on him while his opponent were brought to the infirmary. Constant cheering and shouts were heard around the arena. But, mostly the girls.

 _It got nothing to do with me_ Elsword said and left the area. Aisha and Echo also followed. What he doesn't know was, Chung finished the fight early because he sensed a powerful magical power in his surroundings. He estimated that the power was around the level of the country's elites. Then he caught a glimpse of red haired person walking away with two others.

Eve noticed the killing intent coming from the guy with blond hair but ignored it. If that guy wants to fight Elsword, he will wipe the floor with his face. She ignored him and pursuits Elsword.

Lunch break is almost over so they ended the tour. They're now in the large hall near the front door. The chandelier hanging above them.

"Thanks for showing me around Aisha. It was short but I had fun." Elsword smiled at her brightly making her stutter.

"N-no. I'm the one should thank you for returning my wallet to me." Aisha answered flustered. Echo caught her reaction and smiled mischievously.

"If you want, you can show me around town too. It's my first time coming to this town actually."

"Well, we can meet at the park at 3 pm. I have work at 5 so, is that okay?" Aisha said.

"Sure. That will be great." Elsword said.

They waved goodbye and before Elsword pass the door, Aisha called back to him.

"Hey! Wait up! I forgot to ask your name!"

"Oh, it's Elsword. Just Elsword."

"I know you already know my name but let me introduce myself properly. My name is Aisha Glenstid. Nice to meet you, Elsword. I hope we get along." She said extending her right hand for handshake. Elsword gladly took it.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too. Well, gotta go now." Elsword said and left the academy.

Aisha and Echo are walking at the hallway when suddenly Chung blocked them with serious expression. Aisha wondered why he is serious.

"What is your connection with that guy." Said Chung. It's not a question but a statement.

"Just a friend who returned what I owned." Aisha answered. Chung closed his eyes and turned away.

"Be careful of him. He's not that good as you think." He warned them.

"Wait, do you know him?" asked Aisha but Chung didn't answer. Instead, he leapt out the window fully equipped.

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's jealous of you and Elsword?" Echo asked teasing her.

"W-Wha- what do you mean by that?" asked Aisha flustered.

"Who knows?" Echo answered her and they went back to their respective classrooms.

When Elsword left the academy, he was assaulted again by bounty hunters but he quickly disposed them. _Man, how persistent_ he thought as he went to the park. He walked around aimlessly. He stopped at a nearby bench and lay down to sleep. He turned on his sword shield in case of assailants. He closed his eyes and took a nap. Even if he's sleeping, he never let his guard down.

Eve, while watching him, decided to walk to him, but she didn't wake him up. She just watched his sleeping face. She secretly took a picture of his sleeping face. Eve detected someone is approaching their location with presence hidden. She again activated her cloaking skill and silently observed the one approaching.

It was the previous student from the academy. The one who wields two pistols. He approached the sleeping red head. He stared at him and pointed his pistol towards Elsword's head. Calming his expression, he pulled the trigger and *CLANG* it was blocked by rotating sword.

"You know, if you want to wake somebody up, don't shoot them to the head." Elsword said now fully awake.

Chung quickly backed away a few meters. And readied his stance. His guns pointed at Elsword.

"To block the bullet at point blank range, as expected from the most wanted criminals."

"Hmp. My sword is already blocking your gun while you're calming yourself." Elsword said standing up and summoning his sword.

"You beat me last time. But now, it's different. I will defeat you right here right now!" Chung declared and shot a barrage of bullets.

Elsword skillfully jumped towards Chung to dodge his attacks. Chung again pointed again his pistols up and shots again. This time, Elsword rotated his body to dodge and blocked some.

"Keep dreaming kid!" Elsword mocked as he summoned another sword and attempted to slice Chung.

Chung foresaw that and rolled to the side. Elsword's sword cracked the concrete ground upon impact.

Chung shot straight at Elsword's head. Elsword sliced the bullet in half but another one came from the same direction. He tilted his head to evade but it grazed his cheeks.

"Bastard, you double tapped?" Elsword said while wiping the blood dripping.

"I told you, I'm different now." Chung confidently smiled at him.

"Well . . . I don't know what you did over night to get this strong in an instant but, it's not enough to defeat me."

"Keep underestimating me and that might kill you!" Chung said and summoned his cannon, reloaded and,

"Scare Chase!"

Elsword jumped but the cannon followed him instead. _Homing bullet?_ He thought and decided to slice it, but,

"Got you!" Chung said and fired his gun towards Elsword.

Because the bullet was faster than the cannon, Elsword blocked the bullet first and blocked the incoming missile by his other sword.

*Boom!* it exploded. Elsword fell to the ground. He is not moving.

Chung approached him carefully.

"Get up! I know that didn't hurt you a bit! Stop pretending!" Chung demanded. Elsword slowly sat up and held his head.

"I didn't thought that it would explode." Elsword said while standing up.

"Of course it will, that's a missile." Eve said from behind Chung.

"Wha- another one?" Chung was surprised. He never thought that there were two of them.

"Yo Eve! I'm glad you decided to come out!"

"So you already know?"

"Of course. You can hide your presence but you can't hide your scent." Elsword said with proud face.

Eve slightly blushed. Chung, feeling out of place, shot Eve and Elsword. But Eve summoned a nasod blade to block the attack. Elsword dodged it by sidestepping.

"I hate to interrupt you but I'm also here you know." Chung said.

"Do you really want to fight us both at the same time?" Elsword asked.

"Of course I can take you both by myself." Chung smirked.

"Self confidence is good but over confidence is fatal I tell you." Elsword said.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to fight." Eve said casually and sat on the bench with crossed leg.

"Are you sure? He might die you know?" Chung provoked her but didn't succeed.

"You know kid? Let's finish this before Aisha arrives."

"Aisha? What're you planning to do with her!" Chung shouted angrily.

"Huh? Why are you getting angry? I just want her to show me around town that's all." Elsword answered him.

"I won't believe you. So before she fell in your hands, I'll erase you now. Aceldama!" Chung fired a signal on the sky and missiles drop down to Elsword.

"Are you serious? You plan destroying the surrounding too?!" Elsword said while dodging the missiles.

"Dread Chase!" Chung fired multiple homing missiles to Elsword again.

"Arg! What a pain! Final Strike!" Elsword sliced the air and a black hole appeared sucking the missiles inside causing a large explosion.

Chung threw grenades at Elsword but he dodged them. Chung planted a mortar behind him and attacked Elsword. Predicted, Elsword kicked one of the grenades towards Chung. He sidestepped but the grenade hits the mortar he planted causing it to explode. While he looked took a glance to his destroyed mortar, Elsword quickly shortened their distance.

 _So fast!_ Chung thought as he blocked the attack coming from Elsword.

"Too slow!" Elsword said as he fired a fire rune towards Chung but he blocked it. Elsword clicked his tongue. His defense is solid. Then what about this!

"Splash Explosion!" he planted a rune to Chung's destroyer. The Rune exploded opening his guard.

"Wind Blade!" the moment Chung's guard was broken he fired again another skill. This time a magical rune blade pierced his armor.

Chung stumbled back and he quickly stood up to his feet but,

"Rising Slash!" Elsword summoned rune swords from the ground launching Chung to the air.

"Storm Blade!" Elsword again summoned rotating rune swords and continuously attacked Chung in mid air. After the rotating swords dispersed, Elsword launched again a skill.

"Luna Blade!" the blue rune sword hits Chung draining his magical power.

"Gah!" Chung let out blood from his mouth.

"Not yet! Maelstrom Rage!" Eslword threw a sword towards Chung but before it expands to pieces, a blue box intercepted it.

Elsword was surprised by the sudden action. He looked to his left to see a man with mask, silver hair and many chains and locks surrounded his body. He disappeared and appeared in front of Chung.

"Stop it Chung. You cannot defeat him at your current state." He said calmly.

"Glaive? What are you-? Now I understand. His sudden power up is all thanks to you huh." Elsword said understanding the situation.

"Yes, not only him, but also the elites. Keep rejoicing now. Because the time they surpassed you is near." He said chuckling inside his mask. He summoned a portal and Chung got absorbed to it.

"That skill. So you're the one who saved the elites from the last encounter." Eve said walking towards Elsword. Summoning Moby and Remy, she also made a fighting stance.

"Correct. I only did what I have to do."

"So? What's your plan then?" Eve asked for more info.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you the full details now, but being ready is important. You should also getting ready. The gate is about to open again."

"Gate? What gate?" asked Elsword.

"The gate you destroyed five years ago." Glaive answered.

"The demon portal? I thought it was totally destroyed back then!"

"Fufufu no. even if you destroyed it. The other side will remake this again. And this time, a bigger gate."

"Bigger gate?"

"You don't mean. . ." Eve's sentence was cut off.

"Yes. I mean it. The Hell Gate that was destroyed 20 years ago. The hell gate that got destroyed by the strongest man, Elsculd Sieghart."

"Father destroyed it?" Elsword asked.

"Yeah. The gate that absorbed almost his magical power." Glaive said as he walked towards the portal.

"Wait! Tell me more about that!" Eve demanded but,

"Not this time missy. Not this time. I'll tell you when the right time comes. Well then, farewell." He said then the portal closed.

"We need to go back to the ship now." Eve said.

"But, Aisha must be on her way here now! There's no way I'll break my promise!"

"There's no time for that now! This is emergency!"

"But-"

"No 'buts'!" she said angrily at him.

"It's okay Miss Eve. I already reported it." Ciel said appearing from the woods.

"Why're you here?" asked Elsword.

"I'm here to buy some ingredients for tonight's feast. So I'm here to ask for your company." Ciel said.

"Sure we'll help, right?" Elsword agreed and looked towards Eve hoping she'll agree too.

". . . Fine." Eve said giving up.

"We don't know the places here yet, so let's wait for my friend to come."

"Friend?" asked Ciel.

"Yes. She might be on her way now."

"She?"

"Yes. She's a girl. And I dare you not to lay a hand on her." Elsword warned Ciel.

"fufufu of course I won't." Ciel answered.

Eve smacked Elsword on the head.

"What was that for?!"

"Hmp! Nothing." Eve said as she crossed her arms.

"Elsword. Eve here is feeling jealous." Explained Ciel.

"Who's jealous?" asked Eve but with deadly aura surrounding her.

"No! Nothing Ma'am!" Ciel answered. While Elsword trembles.

 **AN: Done and done! I'm so sorry I updated slow. I'm so busy farming my Code Nemesis' SD set and doing some Perkisas raid.**

 **If you're from Elsword INT server, add me. MoeMoeQueen as Code nemesis, xElsa as Crimson Avenger and xTwiska as Noblesse.**

 **See you next update! Pls R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4 Veteran Commander

**Chapter 4**

 **Veteran Commander**

After the epic rescue of Elsword and his epic speech after the battle and the new epic person joining their crew, Raven went to his bed to rest for a bit.

He removed his trousers and his boots. He's now only wearing black leather shirt and his leather pants. He sat down on his chair and put his nasod arm on the table. He performed a quick maintenance of his nasod arm. He opened the exhaust panel and performed cleaning.

He also checked his nasod core. He removed the nuclear core of his nasod arm and put it inside some kind of freezer to cool it down. He replaced it with another nuclear core but weaker. He will only stay inside the ship for a few hours so no need for strong nuclear core. After replacing, he went to take a little shower to refresh himself from the previous battle.

After changing clothes, he went to bed.

 _He opened his eyes only to see a sea of fire. The crews of Crow Mercenaries were killed indiscriminately. His friends, his family, were being killed in front of his eyes._

" _Raven, you awake?" asked the girl with lime colored hair._

 _Raven grunted and held his head._

" _What's happening?" he asked to the girl._

" _Alex betrayed us."_

" _What?"_

" _He sold us to the government. We were also blackmailed of killing the Minister." She said as she helped Raven to stand up._

" _Boss! Get out of here while you can!" yelled one of his crew as he defended them from herd of enemies._

" _Let's go Raven! We have to get out of here!" she said dragging Raven by his left hand but,_

 _*Slash* His left arm was cut off from his shoulder._

" _Gaaahhhhhhhg!" shouted Raven as he held is now bleeding shoulder._

" _RAVEN!" shouted the girl beside him full of worries. She took out her handkerchief that was given to him by Raven and tied it in his severed arm to stop the bleeding._

" _That won't do Raven. You're not going anywhere." said some familiar voice._

" _ALEX!" shouted the girl and attacked Alex with her rapier. But it every attack were parried by Alex without breaking a sweat._

" _Com' on! Is that all the vice commander can do! You got to do better than that." He said mocking the girl._

" _Stop it Seris! Don't fight him!" Raven stopped Seris from fighting Alex._

 _Alex took that opening and kicked Seris straight in her stomach. Seris flew a few yards and Raven went to catch her before she hits the wall._

" _Seris, are you okay?" asked Raven._

" _Yeah. . . Somehow. . ." she reassured._

" _How romantic! Couple fighting to survive!" Alex continued to mock them._

" _Alex! If you withdraw now! I'll forget this! But if you don't, I swear you will see no tomorrow ever again!" threatened Raven but Alex didn't buy it._

 _Instead, he instantly closed the gap between them and attempted to end them. Seris blocked the attack but because of the pressure, her hand didn't hold it long. Before the blade hits her, Raven stopped it using his sword._

" _How tenacious. Why don't you just die already?"_

" _Keep dreaming!" Raven slashed away Alex's Blade and stepped back._

" _Seris, listen. I'll block his attack while you attack him. We can do this together."_

" _Roger."_

" _You still have time to think for a plan? Too naïve! Men! Shoot them with cannon!" ordered Alex and they fired a cannon._

 _Seris hugged Raven while he made a huge jump, but the explosion separated them._

" _Raven!"_

" _Seris!" Raven landed farther than Seris._

 _Alex dashed instantly towards Seris to cut her. Seris blocked the first attack but her rapier was blown away. Alex withdrawn his blade to stab Seris in the chest._

 _The time feels slow motion in Raven's perspective while Alex's blade pierced Seris in the chest. After feeling an eternity, Raven let his rage inside him explode. He kicked the ground and landed a kick in Alex's face in an instant._

 _Alex flew backwards tumbling away. Even if he wants to regain balance, the kick still forces him away. After a few more rolls, he stabbed his blade on the ground as support._

' _He still have that power left inside him after I cut his arm off?! What a monster!' he thought as he was trying to focus his eyes on them._

" _Hey, Seris! Don't worry I'll heal your wound." Raven said as he ripped his shirt and pressed it in Seris' wound to stop the bleeding._

 _Seris smiled kindly at him._

" _It's okay…Raven. I know… I won't live long…"_

" _No! Don't say that! You'll live! I swear I won't let you die!"_

" _No. please stop." Seris said as she held Raven's face._

" _Before I'll go, there are so many things I want to do with you. There are so many places I want to go with you. Many adventures I want. Also… having a kid with you. That is my dream. Our kid running happily in our yard while we watch him." Seris can't stop her tears rolling down her cheeks. Raven is also now crying._

 _Seris coughed blood from her mouth. She wants to continue talking but she can't muster any strength anymore. Her body is feeling cold. She slowly closes her eyes._

" _Seris…Seris? Seris!"_

"… _I…Lo…ve you… Ra…ven…" and she closed her eyes permanently. Her hand fell down to the ground. He tears stopped. Her breathing stopped. Her heart…stopped._

 _Raven cannot believe his fiancé died. His lover died. His happiness died. Rage. Anger. Revenge. Many feelings and emotions build up inside him. No. he don't want this. If she's not here, then the world is better be off destroyed._

 _Alex watched them as Seris took her last breath. He stood up and walked to Raven casually._

" _How long are you gonna keep crying? You'll see her soon so why so sad?" he kept insulting him but he suddenly felt chill. The sky turned black. The fire around them disappeared. 'What's happening…?'_

 _He doesn't know what is happening. He looked around confused. His men also confused. He looked at Raven and saw an unbelievable sight._

 _Black aura gathered around Raven. Some were gathering in his wounded arm. Black demonic arm was forming in his severed arm. His hair turned pitch black with red stripe. The light in his eyes are gone. His face turned sad to emotionless. Black armor formed. The aura surrounded him turned to…dragon? No, snake? No, it's not._

 _Alex can't explain what is happening. The beast that the aura took form is the same as the legendary beast. A beast that guards a prison for other beasts. A beast that was recorded in many books. No one particularly met this beast in person, but how, why is the beast in front of his eyes. This gigantic dragonic-snake-like beast. Its armor are full of thorns and horns. Its body coiled around the ship they are stepping on._

" _I-it can't be…" Alex can't muster the words. The pressure emitted from the beast is beyond imagination. Some of his men even collapsed. It's to be expected. The beast appeared in front of them is none other than the Warden of Darkness, Drabaki._

"…" _Raven just stood next to Seris' body. He raised his now monster arm and made a barrier around Seris. After that, he raised his hand to the air and barriers appeared to his men, to his crews: dead and alive._

" _Are you kidding me? Raven?! What the hell did you do?! RAVEN?!" Alex shouted angrily towards Raven._

 _Raven only muttered on word. "…kill…"_

 _After saying the word, the beast, Drabaki, breathed black magma from its mouth to the enemy ships. Obliterating anyone and anything that it hits. After only a matter of seconds, the invading ships were sunken to the ground below. Below them is an abandoned city._

 _Unbelievable. Truly terrifying. Who would think that a beast is sleeping in Raven's consciousness? No way can they survive this._

 _Drabaki glanced towards Alex, who is now in his knees. Drabaki opened its mouth and fired a black laser to Alex. The laser obliterated everything including the Crow Mercenaries ship._

 _After that, no one knows what happened. When Raven regained consciousness, he's in a hospital bed. His surviving crews healed him. His hand was back to on. His left arm totally disappeared. They buried the bodies of their friends, their lovers, in the abandoned city._

 _He spent days grieving to his lost fiancée. His crew convinced him to let them rest now. They left the abandoned city after 3 days._

 _They looked for information on how to restore or replace Raven's left arm. They stumbled upon the genius Eve. Eve abandoned her status and joined the renewed Crow Mercenaries. They are now Black Crow Mercenaries._

 _After a year, they met Elsword. He was 14 years old back then. They had common that time; destroying the Demon portal that appeared in the mountains. After destroying it, Elsword joined them. After 4 years, they're now treated as the most wanted people because of their tremendous magical power. They destroyed anyone blocking their way._

Raven woke up from his dreams and rubbed his eyes.

"How ling since I had that dream again." He muttered. He looked at the time, 6: 24 am. He went to the bathroom to wash his face.

After washing his face and putting clothes on, he went to the cafeteria to grab something to drink. Ciel is already in the kitchen when he arrived.

"Good morning captain. What do you want to drink?" Ciel asked.

"Good morning too, Ciel. Black coffee please. And just call me Raven." He said as he took a seat. Oberon and Ophelia, Eve's servants, were helping Ciel in the kitchen. 'What are they making?' Raven thought but he didn't ask. He doesn't want to spoil the surprise.

After an hour, the cafeteria is now filled with people. Members with noon shift took their time to eat their breakfast while the others with morning shift ate their foods hurriedly. He chuckled at the sight of his men enjoying the food that Ciel and the others prepared. Some of them even cried happily. They will no longer eat rations.

The cafeteria is almost empty now. Only a few people remained.

Raven heard heavy footsteps and *Bam!* the door kicked open by the red head.

After greeting and scolding Elsword, he continued reading his newspaper. Elsword went to wake Eve up.

He talked to Ciel for a bit until they heard an explosion. 'Really, those two. What happened this time?' he thought. He's already got used to Elsword's getting blasted by Eve, so it's now normal.

After he made Eve confess everything what happened and the reason why she blasted Elsword, he ate the chocolate cake happily but with self control not to over stuff his face.

He went to the ship's bridge to check if they needed help there. They reported Elsword's location and Eve following him. 'Keep it up' he said and went back to his room.

He changed his nasod arm's core to its original one. He also wore a device in his nasod arm to appear like a normal arm, made by Eve. He wore casual clothes. White shirt and black pants. In other words, he put on casual clothes so he can also go downtown to stroll.

He walked normally like he's not a wanted man. He put on a wig to cover his long hair. (BM style). He went inside of some stores to buy(free taste) things. While walking, he noticed a certain silver haired girl hiding to a streetlight pole. She seems watching someone. Someone that is red haired male and . . . purple haired?

Somehow, the purple haired girl looks like Noah from the government elites. He made a mental note to not get too close to the girl. And he knows Elsword doesn't notice it. From the scene, the purple haired girl fell down, Elsword helping her to stand up. Eve is gritting her teeth despite she proclaimed she has no emotions.

'Really, what're those two doing?' He thought. He heard sirens coming towards there directions. It seems like there was a fight. 'Might try to get out of here before they arrives' and he took the opposite direction.

After walking for a while, he decided to take a break to a coffee shop. Their shortcakes are captivating. He's not look like it, but Raven is quite a sweet tooth. He just doesn't want to show it or else Elsword and Eve will tease him. He entered the shop with a bell on top of the door signaling someone that entered the shop.

"Welcome!" cheerfully greeted the maid that was attending the counter. She has long green hair tied to a side pony tail. She's quite busty and quite tall. Actually, she Lime, one of the government elites. Good thing his nasod arm was disguised.

'Geh! What's an elite doing in a place like this.' He thought while he walks there normally wearing a poker face. She doesn't seem recognize him. He ordered vanilla shortcake and a coffee and went to the table outside the shop to sit and relax there. Main reason? He doesn't want to stay inside where the elite can see him.

After taking a break, he took a walk to the park to change pace. He saw a person repairing a quite big crater on a fountain. Since he's bored, he decided to ask for a bit.

"Excuse me, what happened there?" he asked the normal citizen.

"Somebody reported that someone fell there from the sky this morning and you know the rest." He probably doesn't know the exact detail. Fell from the sky? He recalled Elsword that was blasted by Eve this morning.

He left the area and entered some random shops to quench his boredom. He even absent mindedly entered an undergarment shop for ladies and saw heaven for a bit. After some glaring from the employees, he stepped out while blushing. 'Why did I enter here again?' he thought. He got out from the mall and wanted to buy a drink, so he's looking for a vending- oh there it is. But looks like there's some trouble going on. A oriental dressed girl with fox hairpin was getting harassed by some men.

He wanted to get out of there and look for another vending machine but his throat is so dry he can't even take a single step.

'I'm thirsty, but I don't want troublesome things. But I'm thirsty, . . . but…' he's making a hard decision for the firstime. Looking for another vending machine might take a lot more time so he ended up between the men and the girl.

"Who are you bastard? Playing hero?" asked one of the men.

"I'm sorry but can you leave now? I'm so thirsty I don't want to answer," Raven said. Yeah his words don't match his actions. He casually inserted a coin and chose a drink. He left the scene while drinking the juice he bought. No wait; is it a juice or a tea? He doesn't know. Well who cares as long as he can sooth his dried throat. While walking away, someone grabbed his shoulder. He somehow guessed what will happen next. The men will try to beat him up but they got beaten up instead. The damsel lady will ask her savior's name and they lived happily ever after, or not. The one who stopped him was the oriental dressed girl.

"What? You'll just leave like that? You're not going to help me?" asked the girl. Raven just shrugged his shoulders like he doesn't care. Besides,

"Why would I? You can handle them by yourself right? You're already gripping the pole behind you and ready to strike them. If not by me, they would've beaten senselessly and you'll be thrown to the jail." Raven explained while the canned juice is in his mouth.

"Even so, how can you leave a pretty girl like me being harassed by men?" she retorted.

"It's not my problem." He said and started to leave. But,

"I hate men like you." The oriental girl declared.

"I didn't say I like you, and you have no reason to like me, so bye." He said while walking away, waving his hand. The oriental girl left dumbfounded with flushed face of anger. Before she'll get harassed by the men again, she dashed in unbelievable speed to catch up to Raven.

Fortunately, Raven noticed her chasing after him. What a pain. When she's almost at him, he entered a corner. The oriental girl turned to the corner too but lost sight of Raven.

"He's gone? But this is a dead end." The girl said talking to herself. What she doesn't know is Raven was above her. He hides his presence. He's standing by knives stabbed to the wall right above the head of the oriental girl. Right, a ninja.

While looking left and right and still can't find him, the oriental girl left the corner while muttering, 'He's quite good in escaping.'

After he confirmed that she's gone, he jumped down and went to opposite direction and hoped he won't see her again. He strolled the town for the rest of time. He arrived at a family restaurant. While thinking if he has to enter or not, his stomach grumbled wanting to be fed. Returning to the ship will take a while. So he decided to eat lunch here. He entered the restaurant to be greeted by busty green haired lady. 'Green haired again? And she resembles…no wait. Don't jump to conclusion. She died many years ago.' He shook his head and went to an empty table.

He sat down and a waitress offered him the menu.

'Why you of all people?!' he shouted in his head. What approached him was the waitress that resembles Seris. While trying his best to do poker face, he read the waitress' name tag. 'Re…na? Rena?' he read it through his mind.

"Customer? Customer! Are you alright?" asked the waitress Rena. Looks like he's staring too long. How embarrassing. He gave his order and process the information he got when he's strolling. Somewhat this town of Elder is a peaceful town. And their names are not well known here too. They can settle here for how long they want.

While drinking water that was offered first, Raven concentrated his hearing to gather attention, or eavesdrop on the conversation of other customers. He can grasp the content quite easy. Some are talking about love life, daily works, and even complaints. But there is one that piqued his interest. Three men were talking about the jailbreak yesterday.

"Have you guys heard?" (man1)

"Heard what"(man2)

"About the prisoners that was escaped from the Velder Prison last night"(man1)

"Oh that? Yep, that's quite serious huh"(man3)

"I heard that the most wanted criminal was imprisoned there"(man2)

"Yeah, and the shocking news was he escaped"(man1)

"Not that all, I heard the Crow Mercenaries were behind that"(man3)

"You serious? I hope they will be caught soon."(man2)

Raven is attentively listening to them but got stopped by the waitress Rena placing his ordered food on the table.

"Thanks for waiting." She said cheerfully. No matter how many times he see it, she really resembles Seris. He frowned when he recall some memories.

"What's wrong sir? Is the food not to your liking?" Rena asked looking a bit troubled.

"No. Not that. I just remembered some painful memories." Raven answered sincerely. Eh? Why did he answer honestly? He's not his usual self. Is it because she resembles Seris? No, no. no matter how much she resembles her, she's not her. He disposed the thought and begun eating.

"Delicious~. It's been a while since I tasted this." He said cheering the concerned waitress.

"Thank you very much. This is one of our restaurants' specials. So please enjoy it to your heart content!" Rena said gleefully while patting Raven's head.

'No matter how happy you are, please don't pat my head and treat me like a kid.' Raven thought, thought he enjoy the feeling. She also acts like her. And her bust size is . . . he turned away to stop his thinking and continued savoring his food.

"Thank you very much! Please come again if you have time!" Rena said while she bowed and wave a hand at Raven.

"Maybe I'll bring those three here next time." Raven said and he left the restaurant.

 **I am very sorry for the late update. I was busy leveling up my rose characters and other stuffs. But I'll try to update it weekly or monthly.**


	5. Chapter 5 A New Member?

The Life of Most Hated

Chapter 5

 **A new member.**

Hey guys, it's been a while. Wow, it's been so long since I updated. Im sorry. I lost the papers where I wrote the full story. So I'll try to recall them. For now, enjoy this story.

Disclaimer. I do not own anything. Just the story.

It's been a week since they left Elder City. Elsword is lying lazily on a couch while Eve is maintaining Moby and Remy on a table not far from Elsword's 'personal couch.' Ciel is, as usual, at the kitchen making sweets and experimenting new dishes. Fortunately for those who volunteered as taste testers didn't have a stomachache, well, it's still pretty good even if it's under experimental. Raven was, being contacted by the higher ups, at the bridge for communication.

"Hey, Eve." Elsword called her whilst sitting vertically at the couch, his head under and his feet above.

"…what? And please fix your posture, it's unsightly." Eve said as she sent criticizing glare towards Elsword.

"Why are going back to the headquarters?" Elsword asked as he sit straight up.

"Because the mission is complete. Why do you ask?"

"I want to stay in Elder for a bit longer and have fun."

"…are you sure that's your only reason?"

"I want to experience being in a school."

"Basically, you want to enter the same school as that girl?"

"Aisha's school? Nice idea!" Elsword stood at the couch and declared, "from now on, I will attend that school! And conquer it! I will be the strong- Ouch!"

Elsword wringed in pain as Eve threw Moby at his head. He fell of the couch and rolled while holding his forehead.

"Why'd you that for?!"

"Nothing. I had a sudden urge to hit you, that is all." Eve said as she turned her face away.

"Maybe you're jealous?" Elsword asked dumbly. And in an instant, tools and other things were thrown at him.

"W-who is jealous? I-I'm just thinking if you can even pass the entrance examination for attending that school! Nothing more." Eve stuttered, her cheeks are tinted a bit pink while throwing tools at Elsword.

"I got it! I got it! So stop throwing things at me! And you even called yourself a refined lady?"

"…" Eve stopped for a moment. He called her a 'lady'. That's enough to calm her down. Unfortunately, Elsword doesn't know why Eve suddenly turned silence and sat down as if nothing happened.

"Somehow, your actions resemble Aisha." Elsword said and Eve twitched when she heard the name Aisha. The violet haired girl that have friendly term towards Elsword, or maybe a romantic feeling towards him.

Eve shook off the thought.

"Maybe you are a tsundere like her? Having hard time expressing your true feelings?" Elsword said as he made a serious face thinking about it.

And that's the last straw. Eve stood up and grimaced at Elsword.

"E-Eve? What's wrong? Why are you holding a Nasod spear? Hey, Eve. Answer me please. Eve?" Elsword is now sweating bullets as he stepped back from Eve.

"Repent for your words. Sin Scissors." Said Eve as she summoned more Nasod spears to Elsword. He's now pinned at the wall.

"Who's tsundere?" asked Eve. Her expressionless face makes her more scary than usual. She drew close one nasod spear at Elsword's neck.

"No-"

"You guys are so close as usual." Raven entered the room as he looked towards the two amusingly. Ciel entered after him caring snacks.

"H-help me Raven!" Elsword pleaded Raven, but Raven was shot silence by Eve before he can answer Elsword.

"Now guys stop playing and try this new dish." Ciel said naturally.

"No one is playing. Can't you see our lives in danger?" Elsword said as he struggles to remove his restraints.

"Hmph!" Eve unsummoned her Nasod spears and sat down.

"So? What exactly the reason why we're going back?" asked Elsword as he put cake to his mouth.

"To meet our new member joining us." Raven answered as he slide down his tablet to get the information.

It then came down to a profile information with a picture. Long blond braided hair. She has sharp piercing look in her eyes.

"Anna Testarossa. Age 22. Codenamed "Freyja. Height: 5 ft 11 in. she's quite tall. Weight is…top secret?" Raven read through the profile.

"Freyja? A Goddess of War and Death in Norse mythology huh. She has quite a name there." Ciel said as defined the meaning of Freyja.

"Hey, why is the weight a top secret?" Elsword asked wondering. He's aware that it is personal information but, why is the weight left like that?

"Hey Eve, do you know why?" he asked Eve.

"…I don't know."

"…hmmm…" Elsword ponders for a while then said a destructive words, "maybe girls doesn't want their weight to be known because they're heavy when eating too mu-GYAAAHH! What are you doing Eve?! That's your Assault sear just now right?! Right?! Are you really going to kill me!?"

Elsword while still talking, dodge the incoming Assault Spear, thrown by Eve, in just a nick of time.

"No. I'm just trying to shut the mouth that was running too much." Eve answered coldly while she's holding another Assault Spear.

"Lies! If I didn't dodged that I'll be skewered!"

"Then I'll make sure you won't dodge the next one." Eve readied the Spear for slashing.

"Extreme Cutter?!" Elsword summoned the original Conwell to block.

"Stop it." "Aita!" Raven stopped Eve by slightly bumping her head.

"You dare hit my head." Her anger turns towards Raven.

"We're almost there. Stop playing now and go get ready to land." Raven dismissed them while he escaped the room.

"And you." Eve turned towards Ciel who was smiling. "Why are you smiling at me?" she asked.

"No. I'm just enjoying the sweet atmosphere you guys creating."

"You called that attempt murder to be a sweet atmosphere? You got to be kidding me. Our members are full of crazy people." Elsword said as he unsummoned Conwell and left the room.

 _Does he know that he was included in that crazy people he said?_ Eve and Ciel thought.

Elsword stopped and turned to Eve when he's at the door.

"Eve, we're almost to the base right? Be sure to put your guard up. He might come at you again." Elsword said all seriousness.

"! Are you worried about me?" Eve asked bewildered for a moment.

"Me? To you? Of course not. I'm worried about that scientist instead-ooops." Elsword dodge the nasod spear that Eve threw at him.

"Who is he?" Ciel asked who that person is.

""My/Her stalker"" Elsword and Eve answered at the same time. Ciel sweat dropped at that remark.

Raven, Elsword, Eve and Ciel are walking down the long corridor towards the room of Administrator where they going to meet the new member. They are walking behind a secretary like woman. She has curly silver hair and a bombshell body.

"I always wonder why this corridor is so long." Elsword groaned while complaining.

"It can't be helped. The office of the chief must be isolated so she can concentrate in her work." The secretary like woman answered.

"Concentrate? More like, so no one can hear her loud voice when scolding the captains." Elsword complained again as he took out his PSD game.

"What, the only one who get scolded is Elsword alone." Eve said as she slightly smirked at him.

Elsword ignored her and started playing.

"Excuse me Miss Daisy."

"Daisy is fine."

Ciel called Daisy Miss as honorific but daisy reprimanded him.

"Understood. So Daisy, is the chief a female? You said 'her' earlier." Ciel asked.

"Yes. Her name is Stella. She's sensitive when stared too much so please refrain from doing so."

"Understood, but checking her out for a bit might not be bad right?" Ciel asked playfully.

"Yeah, do that and you'll be looking at the ceiling before you know it." Elsword answered him.

"I remember Elsword said 'She's quite hot for a chief' and he found himself sank headfirst to the wall." Eve said as she looked at Elsword. Elsword looked away to dismiss the flashback. Daisy and Ciel chuckled at that remark.

"Quiet, we're here. And remember Elsword, don't spout stupid things in front of her if you don't want to be shouted." Raven advised Elsword to keep his inner thoughts inside of his head.

"I-I know what I'm doing."

Daisy opened the double door and entered the room. Raven entered next with Elsword, Eve and Ciel in tow. Suddenly he leaned sideways to dodge something. Elsword, having fast reflex, caught that something between his fingers.

"Can you stop throwing knife at us every time we enter your office chief?" Raven said calmly.

"Tch, failed again huh." Cursed a woman in her late twenties seating with her arm still in throwing position.

"You middle-aged woman! That was directed at my eyes you know! You are really trying to kill me right! Right!" Elsword grimaced towards the middl-, towards their chief.

She has long back grayish hair, sharp brown eyes and pale lips. She's wearing brown blouse with golden edges. The chest area is opened emphasizing her right-sized breast covered only with white cloth. She's quite the beauty for her age is only 26. She's facing the table with a name card "Chief Stella" written on it.

"What did you say you stupid little bastard! Want me to turn you to a minced meat and feed you to cockatrices! Huh?!" she scowled at Elsword with a gangster like face.

"Try me woman. This time, I'll make sure you'll not get married because you die today." Elsword scowled back at her. They are like kids arguing.

"Care to repeat that El-idiot?"

"I already forgot granny."

Twitch. Stella's eyebrows twitched and vein popped up on her forehead.

"Looks like my cockatrices will eat meat today, huh." She said as he took out throwing knives.

"Bring it on!" Elsword said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Please stop!" Daisy shouted towards the two. "You two are always like this every time you meet. God! Why can't you two stop that dispute now?" Daisy shouted from her lungs.

"Not just Eve, Elsword can even make older women to like him." Said Ciel smiling amusingly again. He tilted slightly his head to dodge a thrown knife at him.

"Who said that I like this nose snotted brat? Hmm? Who are you? Are you perhaps the new guy that Raven snatched from the prison?" Stella asked.

"Finally you noticed me. My name is Ciel, a Dreadlord. Nice to meet you."

"Oh you're a polite one, unlike the brat over there." Stella turned towards Elsword.

"Shut up." Elsword threatened again as he looked away.

"Geez! Please stop it already! Everyone already knows that you have a liking to Elsword!" Daisy dropped the bomb.

"Wha-! Stop saying nonsense things Daisy or I'll fire you!" Stella threatened Daisy from her remarks.

"Hoo~ so you like younger guys like me, huh? What should I do, I'm becoming popular." Elsword said teasing Stella that is red from embarrassment and anger. But before she explodes again, a sweet chuckle was heard. Everyone turned towards that direction.

"Oh, excuse me. Glad I got your attention. I was feeling a little bit ignored you see?" she said.

"Who?"

"I'm Anna Testarossa, codenamed: Freyja. But feel free to call me Rose. Nice to meet you." She stood up and half raised her hand for a greeting.

But when she stood up, the guys' eyes are glued on the twin shaking mountains. When she walks, they shook. They said that human eyes will always follows what was moving, and this proves that. She offered a handshake towards Raven. And Raven took it. But every time their hand shakes, they shook as well.

"Umm.." Rose made a troubled face.

"I'm sorry. My name is Raven. And there are…" Raven urged the others to introduce themselves.

"Super Genius Eve."

"Super cool guy Ciel."

"Super strong Elsword."

She doesn't know the reason why they introduced themselves like that but she greeted them back.

Ciel observed Rose carefully. _Blond hair, deep blue eyes, slender body, pinkish skin, long legs and is outstanding the most are those emphasized D-cup breast. No, are they E-cup? But that's not all. That bare nape and shoulders, and also that visible underarm every time she raises her arms. Also that type she's wearing that emphasizes too much skin. Those visible plump legs, showing her absolute territory. So dangerous. If I'm not careful, I might fall to that type, but too bad! I only like cute and small things. Try your best towards others because that won't work on me._

After his very long narration inside his head, Ciel stepped back. His guts telling him that something amusing will happen. Just as he ponders that, Elsword dropped a bomb, no, a nuclear.

"Sister, you have voluptuous body." Elsword said with his usual innocent smile.

"Thank you Elsword. Do you like it?" Rose asked seductively and teasingly as she emphasizes her well developed breasts, but failed when Elsword said.

"Not really. I don't have any preferences in women." Elsword answered flatly.

All the girls inside the room are dumbfounded at Elsword's words.

"Doesn't have any preferences huh…" Stella muttered silently. While Eve looked away blushing slightly.

"I like you kid! You didn't falter when I tried seducing you. All the previous guys I'm acquainted with looked at me with lecherous eyes, but you're different. Kukuku." Rose smiled. Not fake smile but sincere smile.

"Please take care of me from now on Elsword." Rose offered a handshake to Elsword.

When he's about to accept it, she grasped his hand and pulled down towards her valley and hugged him tight.

"Guh! Can't breathe! Help me!" Elsword asked for help while flailing, grabbed the nearest person, who is Eve. Because Elsword can't see what he is holding, he pulled it with the attempt to get away from the heaven and hell hug.

He successfully escaped the suffocation. But another problem has occurred; he's holding Eve's short black skirt and was almost pulled down. He can see white cloth in front of him and a pair of hand trying to hold up the skirt he was holding.

"Do you have any last words?" a cold chilly voice heard from the owner of the skirt. He looked up to see Eve in her cold gaze with blushing cheeks to her ears.

"err…I'm sorry?"

"Is that so? Now please die." She kicked Elsword away from her, summoned nasod spears and nasod guns and pointed at Elsword's direction.

"Allow me to assist you." Stella also joined her.

Gunshots and metal clashing are heard from the Chief's office. The other staffs shuddered from what they heard and didn't approach the office for a whole day.

"He's really popular." Ciel said watching the fray. And Raven is eating cake silently which Ciel took out from out of nowhere.

 _I wonder if we should start soon_ , thought Daisy feeling out of place.

 **Henir's Time and Space Realm**

"You truly have become strong." Said a masked man toward the group of youngsters.

"Hmp. Of course, I can't wait to fight him again to make him pay from the last fight." Said a blond haired boy with sky blue eyes.

"You better stop right there kid, or you'll get killed." Said the man in military clothes. He glanced towards the red haired lady shooting killing glare towards the blond haired boy.

"Now, now. Please don't start to murder each other okay? Let's be friendly okay?" said a green haired elf to change the atmosphere.

"Hmp."

"Okay now you guys, please pay attention here." The masked man said as he clamp his hands.

"You certainly has gotten stronger but not nearly enough to par against one of them. So I was planning to add someone as your new member."

"New member?" asked the red haired lady.

"Yes. Her name is Ara Haan. He's from the eastern continent. If you succeed to invite her, she will be an additional power."

"How strong is she?" asked a man covered in metal vests and mask.

"hmmm…let's see, she's strong as the Crow Mercenary captain, Raven."

"What? She's that strong?" asked the blond haired boy.

"Yes, I spotted her while I went out to eat from a family restaurant you see?" he said trying to dismiss the tense atmosphere but no said or rebuked him. "It's a joke."

"Jokes aside, how come she's that strong?" asked the military man.

"Are you familiar about the nine-tailed beast: Eun? That sacred beast is inside of her, what's more, that beast is her guardian deity."

"Eun huh. I heard that name before." Said the green haired elf.

"If possible, I want you guys to avoid fighting. You have 3 days to get ready. That is all."

After that, he teleported them out from the realm to Elder city.

At the same time, the Crow Mercenaries also have the same mission as them and returned to Elder city to try and invite Ara Haan to join them.

Another war is coming and no one knows what will happen next.

Character introductions.

Elsword – his look is Lord Knight. He can wield all his other class' skills.

Eve – her look is Code Nemesis. She can wield all her other class' skills.

Raven – his look is Veteran Commander. He can wield all his other class' skills.

Ciel – his look is dreadlord. Can only use DL skills.

Stella – Chief of the Mercenaries.

Daisy – Stella's secretary.

Glave – Masked man.

Chung – his look is Deadly Chaser. He can use all his other class' skills.

Elesis – her look is Grand Master. She can use GM and BH skills.

Lime – green haired elf. A Wind Sneaker.

Edan – Blood Colonel. In military uniform. A Blade Master.

Valak – Recless Fist.

Proto – little Sister of Eve. Code Nemesis.

New

Rose – her look is Freyja. Can also use Storm Trooper skills.

Ara – her look is Asura. She can use all her other class' skills.


End file.
